emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8239 (23rd August 2018)
Lachlan sets fire to the cabin to destroy Rebecca's incriminating carving. Elsewhere, Lydia receives the all clear but later comes face-to-face with someone from her past. Also, Nicola decides to throw Misty out of Victoria Cottage. Plot Lachlan has barely slept for worrying. Belle reminds him they have a meeting with the mortgage advisor later but it's the last thing on Lachlan's mind. At Home Farm, Priya tells Joe about the carving in the wall of the cabin and explains she believes the full message reads "LACHLAN IS A KILLER". She has a bad feeling about Lachlan although Joe dismisses it and orders her to pull the security. Nicola and Jimmy have had little sleep due to Rodney and Misty's loud bedroom antics. Nicola warns her father that if he carries on like this, he'll end up dead. Lachlan hides behind a tree as he watches the security guard patrolling the glamping site. Lydia is nervous about getting her biopsy results. Sam promises everything will be okay but Lydia knows he can't promise that. In the café, Jacob thanks Maya for not telling David about the joyriding. Maya makes him promise it'll never happen again. Priya sits down next to Belle and tries to get her talking about Lachlan, commenting how Rakesh was up to all sorts behind her back. Belle questions what Priya is implying Lachlan has done. She insists she and Lachlan are happy then storms off. Nicola is furious that Rodney hasn't picked up the children from summer club as he's been napping. Robert and Aaron continue to discuss Aaron adopting Seb. Liv is off with them. Nicola can't stand Misty staying at Victoria Cottage anymore so orders Jimmy to asks her to leave. As Lachlan douses the cabin in petrol, he suddenly he hears a car approaching outside. Priya talks with a client when she sports Lachlan running. She suspiciously questions what he's doing here so Lachlan lies he's out for a run. Priya insists he shouldn't be here and orders him to leave. At the surgery, Lydia and Sam nervously wait for Lydia's biopsy results. When Leanna walks into the shop, Maya tells the spoilt teenager that she only wanted to be a good step-mum to her. She warns Leanna if this continues, she'll speak to Liam about her behaviour. Dr Jutla informs Lydia that tests show the mole was malignant and thankfully the cancer hasn't spread. Lydia and Sam are ecstatic with the news. After Priya drives off, Lachlan takes a box of matches from his pocket and heads towards the cabin. As Lydia and Sam are leaving the surgery, they bump into a woman who Lydia knows although Lydia quickly drags Sam away. Zak plays fetch with Monty in the woods although becomes concerned when Monty doesn't return and he spots smoke. Aaron worries there's something up with Liv and fears it's because she feels pushed out because he's looking into adopting Seb. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle demands to know where Lachlan has been. Lachlan lies was at the doctor's as he hasn't been sleeping and assures his girlfriend he still wants them to get a flat together. At that moment, Priya calls Belle insisting she needed to get to the glamping site as there's a fire. Belle doesn't see what that has to do with her so Priya explains Monty is here but Zak is nowhere to be seen... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Pat Pearce - Charis Berry Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Porch *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Fields Glamping Site *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Driveway Notes *First credited appearance of Angelica King. *A receptionist at Abbott Lane Surgery is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes